Turbochargers are frequently utilized to increase output of an internal combustion engine. A turbocharger can include a shaft rotatably supported by a bearing or bearings. As a turbocharger shaft may be configured to rotate at high rotational speeds, lubricant may be provided to reduce friction via lubricant films and to transfer heat energy. As an example, lubricant may flow in a turbocharger responsive to one or more of pressure differentials, interactions with moving components and gravity. Various examples of techniques, technologies, etc. described herein may be beneficial to, for example, turbocharger performance, internal combustion engine performance, after-treatment performance, etc.